The invention relates to a separation welding device for the sectional joining and sectional separation of weldable film layers, with a temperature-controlled working surface that is designed to support joinable and separable film layers, and comprises an electrical heating device as well as a counterholder for sectionally applying pressure to the joinable and separable film layers, which delimits a variably adjustable working gap with the working surface and comprises two mutually spaced joining stamps and one separating stamp arranged between the joining stamps, wherein the separating stamp and/or at least one joining stamp is moveably attached to the counterholder.
Separation welding devices of this type are used, for example, in the field of packaging technology in order to produce individual film bags from an endless film tube. In this case, the film tube is divided into individual tube sections by pressing the separating tool onto the film layers in the direction of the working surface in combination with heating the film layers. With the aid of the joining stamp, the respective end sections of the film layers are sealingly welded to the side of the separation point produced by the separating stamp, wherein the desired welding process is also carried out through a combination of compressive forces, which are generated by the interaction between the joining stamps and the working surface, and heating the film layers of the film tubes.